


Волшебное создание

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, F/M, Kylo is a horse actually, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, No trauma, Out of Character, Some Humor, Unicorns, Xenophilia, and they have sex, sex with a unicorn, unicorn!Kylo, ЭТО СТЁБ, верни мне мой 2016, первый раз, стеб, только мудацкий юмор, хотела как Оглаф но не вышло, юмор на любителя
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: — Ух ты! — сказала Рей, восхищенно глядя на него. — А разве ты не должен быть, ну, белым, с серебряным рогом?— Какой есть, — заметил единорог мрачно, потрясая черной гривой с синим отливом. Рог, растущий из его лба, был эбеновый. — Что тебе нужно, дитя?— Ну… — Рей потупилась.— Волос единорога, чтобы доказать жениху, что ты невинна, — скучающим тоном заметил единорог. Рей кивнула, не поднимая глаз. — О, боги, я из-за вас облысею!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Волшебное создание

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что напомнил о существовании этого фика, анон 🤣🤣  
> И за эту гифку https://yapx.ru/v/KPUaY  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> не стесняйтесь фейспалмить, интернет все стерпит

— Ух ты! — сказала Рей, восхищенно глядя на него. — А разве ты не должен быть, ну, белым, с серебряным рогом?

— Какой есть, — заметил единорог мрачно, потрясая черной гривой с синим отливом. Рог, растущий из его лба, был эбеновый. — Что тебе нужно, дитя?

— Ну… — Рей потупилась.

— Волос единорога, чтобы доказать жениху, что ты невинна, — скучающим тоном заметил единорог. Рей кивнула, не поднимая глаз. — О, боги, я из-за вас облысею! И хоть бы кто-нибудь предложил что-нибудь взамен!..

— Что, например? — робко спросила Рей.

— Например помочь редкому волшебному созданию избавиться от проклятия.

— Если бы я знала как…

— Даже если бы знала, все равно не помогла бы, — пасмурно ответил единорог. — А то _я_ не знаю. Ладно, поди сюда, можешь взять волос… Осторожнее! Не рви, а аккуратно отрежь.

— Хорошо, — ответила Рей, и ее глаза нехорошо блеснули. Она достала из-за пояса нож, острый и не слишком подобающий простой сельской девушке.

— Не великоват для тебя? — спросил единорог, кося лиловым глазом.

— В самый раз, — проворковала Рей. — Я, знаешь ли, очень опасаюсь тех, кто покушается на мою невинность.

Ловким движением она, как кошка, взобралась на единорога, прижав нож к его шее.

— Прости, Черныш, — прошептала она. — Но твой рог обеспечит меня на полжизни вперед. Ничего личного.

— У меня, вообще-то, имя есть, — пропыхтел единорог нервно. — Меня зовут Кайло Рен, запомни это имя…

— Запомню и передам твоим родственникам!.. — договорить Рей не успела, потому что некая сила сковала ее руки и подбросила вверх. От удара о землю из Рей вылетел весь воздух, и она тщетно пыталась вдохнуть через боль в легких. Кинжал лежал рядом с ней, но едва она подумала о нем, на лезвие опустилось блестящее, как полированное, копыто, обламывая его у рукояти.

Рей наконец сумела вдохнуть и кое-как поднялась на четвереньки. Единорог возвышался над ней, презрительно ее разглядывая.

— Запомни мое имя, потому что оно станет последним именем в твоей жизни, — сообщил он надменно. — Я волшебное создание, дубина! Ты думала, я повелся? Да я вас, охотниц, знаю, как облупленных, вас и ваши тупые приемчики. А особенно смешно, когда тут страдают, рассказывая о будущем замужестве, старые девы лет под сорок с руками как у коновалов… Что-то я увлекся, — единорог поднял переднее копыто, — прощай!

— Стой! — вскрикнула Рей. — Ты что-то говорил о помощи и о проклятье! Не убивай меня, а я помогу тебе.

— Да ты что, — или ей показалось, или единорог действительно усмехался. — Вынужден тебя разочаровать, если ты меня расколдуешь, то тебе придется бросить твое прибыльное занятие по причине полной профнепригодности…

— Мне с тобой потрахаться надо что ли? — перебила его Рей. Единорог поморщился и ответил:

— Да. Ты должна лишить меня девственности.

— Единорог-девственник, — хихикнула Рей.

— Ничего смешного, — Кайло Рен фыркнул. — Вот поэтому никто из приходящих и не может мне помочь, ведь после этой помощи волос единорога не будет на них держаться.

— А если, ну, сам понимаешь? — предложила Рей, но Кайло покачал головой:

— Только природой положенные отверстия.

— Точно?

— Точно, поверь мне, я знаю, — раздраженно отозвался единорог. — И вот еще что… — он замолчал. — Я буду… в своей единорожьей форме. И человеком стану только когда обряд завершится.

— Что? — тупо переспросила Рей.

— Я сказал, — терпеливо начал Кайло, — что я буду в…

— Нет, — категорично ответила Рей. — Нет, нет, нет. Ты в своем уме? Ты же хренов КОНЬ! Ты видел, что у тебя между ног болтается?

— Но конелюбцы же как-то умудряются… — промямлил Кайло. Устав стоять с задранным копытом, он опустил его на землю, а Рей села на колени, сложив руки на груди.

— Я не конелюбец! — отрезала она. — Зато прекрасно видела какие у коней… Лучше смерть от копыта!

— Я же не дикий конь, — возмутился Рен. — Я попробую осторожно… на чуть-чуть.

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Бей, я признаю свое поражение.

— Но…

— Бей! И лучше сначала ударь копытом, а потом рогом, для верности.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Кайло. — Мне потом еще черт знает сколько ждать следующей охотницы или охотника, и, может, они страшными будут, как твоя жизнь…

— Эй!

— Пожалуйста, — с нажимом попросил он, опуская голову и заглядывая Рей в глаза.

А из его темных лошадиных глаз с длинными черными ресницами едва ли не катились слезы. Сколько таких глаз Рей перевидала в своей жизни, хладнокровно игнорируя этот беззащитный взгляд и занося нож — она прекрасно знала, что единороги те еще засранцы и опасные твари. Но в этот раз и ситуация была немного иной, и у Рей появился шанс уйти живой — хоть и без добычи, и с перспективой поменять профессию раз и навсегда. Но альтернативой была смерть, поэтому Рей вздохнула и сказала:

— Хорошо, давай попробуем… Просто попробуем!

***

— Так, и что мне делать?

— Раздеться, для начала.

Пожав плечами, Рей стала стаскивать с себя верхнее платье.

— Не так! — запротестовал Кайло. — Помедленнее и… покрасивее.

На ее недоумевающий взгляд он ответил:

— Мне, знаешь ли, тоже надо настроиться.

— Надо ему, — буркнула Рей, прикидывая, как провернуть это «покрасивее». — А мне как настроиться, когда тут во-о-от такие перспективы в виде конского хера…

Кайло скривился:

— А можно не ругаться? Это сбивает настрой.

— Слушай ты! — Рей бросила расшнуровывать корсет и уперла руки в бока. — Пользуйся тем, что есть! Я тоже не мечтала с конями трахаться, но жить-то хочется! Так что пользуйся чем есть или — сам знаешь.

— Хорошо, — Кайло вздохнул. — Давай уже ты разденешься, и мы покончим с этим.

Рей кивнула и продолжила разоблачаться. Когда она полностью разделась, то зябко обхватила себя за плечи: в вечернем лесу уже было прохладно, а еще донимали комары.

— Что дальше? — спросила девушка. Кайло потоптался на месте и сказал:

— Нет, я так не могу. Мне надо… что-нибудь…

— То есть банально голой девушки не достаточно? — спросила Рей.

— Я волнуюсь, — огрызнулся единорог.

— Можно я хоть плащ накину? — спросила Рей. — Комары.

— Да, — ответил Кайло, нервно роя копытом землю.

— Представь себе что-нибудь возбуждающее, — предложила Рей. — Кобылу там какую-нибудь с мощным крупом…

— Ты сдурела? Я хоть и конь, но пристрастия у меня вполне человеческие! — раздраженно возразил Кайло.

— Тогда представь себе девку с огромными сиськами и фигурой, как кувшин! — ответила Рей ему в тон. — Как она тебе наяривает твой конский или твой человеческий…

Кайло помолчал, а потом воодушевленно спросил:

— А ты мне помочь не хочешь? Там.

— Твою мать, — пробормотала Рей.

— Да ладно тебе, — продолжил единорог. — Когда лошадей случают и не таким занимаются…

— Я никогда не случала лошадей! — прошипела Рей. — У нас на подворье был один единственный мерин, да и тот быстро сдох.

— Просто попробуй, — предложил Кайло. Рей сокрушенно кивнула и полезла ему под брюхо.

— И как мне… руками? — донеслось оттуда.

— Да, я думаю, — ответил Кайло. — Я тоже никогда лошадям не дрочил.

Некоторое время на поляне было тихо.

— Кажется получается, — сказала Рей неуверенно.

— Да, да, — тяжело ответил единорог. — Продолжай!

— О, боги, за что? — донеслось из-под него. — Кстати, а как мы будем… Я не уверена, что дотянусь… собой.

— Там есть… пенек, — с придыханием ответил Кайло и непроизвольно заржал. — Очень удобный пенек.

— О, боги, — пробормотала Рей. — Если я останусь живая и не покалеченная, я отнесу в ближайший храм щедрое пожертвование.

Пока они шли до означенного пенька, Рей плоско шутила, что единорога, с отсутствием узды, очень удобно водить за другое место.

Кайло встал над пеньком, а Рей забралась на пенек, упираясь в теплый лошадиный живот спиной и, щупая рукой за спиной, сказала нервно:

— Только давай я сама… буду двигаться.

— Хорошо, только давай скорее, — поторопил ее единорог.

От травы веяло стылой сыростью. Надрывались сверчки, филин ухал в ветвях.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил Кайло.

— Погоди, я боюсь, — ответила Рей. — Это же больно…

— Пять минут — и все. Давай я…

— Нет, не надо, — испуганно воскликнула Рей. — Сейчас, я… сейчас!

Но Кайло надоело ждать, и он, воспользовавшись привилегией бытности волшебным существом, обездвижил Рей и, как и обещал, слегка продвинулся вперед.

Рей взвизгнула.

— Я же чуть-чуть… — сказал единорог.

— Мне твое «чуть-чуть», — сквозь зубы процедила Рей. — Освободи меня, дальше я сама.

— Когда я скажу — отодвигайся, а не то я за твое здоровье не отвечаю, — Кайло нервно заржал.

К счастью, во время этого нелегкого процесса Рей ощутила, что тело над ней изменяется — и немало этому обрадовалась, так как смерть от разрывов ее не прельщала. И очень скоро ее к себе прижимал, стащив с пенька, человек. С легким звоном что-то упало в траву.

— О, а вот и твой гонорар, — прошептал Кайло Рен ей на ухо, подпинывая к ней черный рог единорога. — Отвалился.

Рей с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не пожалеть вслух, что отвалился только он.

— Возникла еще одна проблема, — продолжил Кайло, не отпуская от себя Рей. — Так как у меня нет одежды, ты же не будешь против, если я заберу твой плащ? У тебя рог есть.

— Забирай, — ответила Рей. — И отпусти уже меня!

Экс-единорог отпустил ее, и Рей торопливо принялась одеваться, припрятав рог в сумку. Ощущения у нее были так себе, и чувство, что ею воспользовались, не покидало. А Кайло Рен тем временем болтал, не затыкаясь:

— Теперь, когда заклятие снято, я наконец-то могу вернуться к своей главной миссии…

— А за что тебя прокляли-то? — спросила Рей. — Принц, поди?

— Да, по маме, — рассеянно отозвался Кайло. — Как раз из-за моей великой миссии меня и прокляли. Я собирался принести порядок на просторы Далекого-Далекого Королевства, завоевав его! И теперь я наконец-то могу этим заняться!

Где-то вдалеке прогрохотал гром. Рей застыла, будто им пораженная.

— Твою помощь я, конечно, не забуду, — продолжал разглагольствовать Рен, расхаживая по поляне нагишом и шлепая на себе комаров. — Когда мои войска войдут в эту страну…

В этот момент подкравшаяся со спины Рей оглушила его камнем, и Кайло опал, как озимые.

— За рог спасибо, — заметила Рей. — И парень ты симпатичный… но единорогом ты мне нравился больше, несмотря на конский хер. Полежи лучше здесь. А плащ я себе заберу.

Если бы Рей знала, что своими действиями наживает себе врага на всю жизнь, она бы оставила плащ, или добила Рена сразу. В том лесу были очень злые комары.


End file.
